Assault Rifle C-01r
AssaultRiflePB1LoadingScreen.png|The Assault Rifle C-01r on the Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past loading screen. Screenshot_266.png|The Assault Rifle C-01r in the Equipment Shop =v.png|Asault Rifle upgrade level 3 in the equipment shop 188.png|Firing the Assault Rifle C-01r 189.png|Firing the Red Assault Rifle C-01r The Assault Rifle C-01r is an automatic rifle weapon. It has a high rate of fire, among the highest in the game, and poor accuracy and damage. The C-01r originates from the previous game, and remains in Plazma Burst 2. The Assault Rifle C-01r is one of three assault rifles in the campaign that the Marine can buy, the others being the Alien Rifle, and the Assault Rifle CS-RC. It is also the default rifle. The Assault Rifle C-01r is one of the Marine's first weapons, used from the beginning of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past onword. In Forward to the Past, it was an incredibly common weapon among the Human Soldiers and Falkoks and can be acquired on Level 2 of PB:FttP, being used by the first soldier spotted. In PB2, the Marine has it as a default starting weapon, along with the Pistol C-01p and Shotgun C-01s. It is a rarity among enemies in the second campaign but makes an appearance with the Falkoks in Level 40. It is also used by Civil Security Bosses in the same level. Although this weapon has fairly poor damage, it does have an incredible fire rate. Its accuracy is low, but can be improved with upgrades. When upgraded to level 3, it is one of the most accurate automatics in the game, especially when operated in modest bursts. A fully upgraded rifle will become uncontrollable and reach its highest recoil potential after firing about 21 rounds. Players can easily combat this by releasing the mouse and firing subsequent bursts; the C-01r stabilizes faster after firing than other rifles to make up for its high climb. The rifle's projectile is the weakest of all bullet weapons; this holds true for all upgrade levels. With a max projectile power of 0.7, its penetration is somewhat unique. The Assault Rifle C-01r is the only fully-upgraded/multiplayer gun to pierce only 2-block walls, and the only gun to intermediate the common 0-block/3-block penetration factors. This becomes a serious disadvantage when faced with other bullet-class weapons, as 3-block walls are prevalent. One should carry additional weapons with better penetration when equipping this rifle. The Assault Rifle C-01r may also be the most iconic weapon of the entire series. It is featured on the loading screen of the first game and second game, and makes an appearance in the trailer/intro video for Plazma Burst 2, being carried by the Marine. In both the old and new loading screens of the second game, the Marine has it in his hands. The C-01r is also the default weapon for a gun entity in the old level editor, and the first choice on the weapon entity scroll-down parameter in the Advanced Level Editor. Location Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past A weaker version of this gun is used by Human Soldiers. Fully upgraded assault rifles are also used by the Falkoks. The weapon was made by Correction Nine. This weapon, like most others in PB:FttP, has distinct upgrade levels, with each upgrade changing the weapon. By default, the weapon is surprisingly plain looking; it has a predominantly white and gray color scheme, with a simple-looking design. The first upgrade level adds several dark gray pieces to it; one piece under the stock, another behind the sight, and one last large gray plate with gray ridges on top of the sight/barrel. The second and last upgrade adds one last piece to the piece behind the sight; a square-shaped piece with two blue lines. Additional ridges are added to the grip/magazine, and now all ridges have turned a bright blue color as well. The weapon's performance is below average overall; although the projectiles are strong enough to destroy unarmored heads instantly upon a headshot, the weapon has a nigh-uncontrollable rate of fire, immediately spreading to absurd degrees mere seconds after firing. Taking a hit whilst firing will also immediately ruin the accuracy, making you spray bullets wildly. As a result, this weapon becomes quickly outclassed and unnecessary as soon as you obtain the Shotgun in the level after you acquire this weapon. As a result, this weapon should be low on your "upgrade priority" list; upgrade your useful weapons before bothering to upgrade this thing. You can also ignore upgrades for this weapon entirely. Once you arrive at Level 12, upon killing a Falkok, you can pick up a fully upgraded Assault Rifle from its corpse. Plazma Burst 2 The Assault Rifle C-01r is the default rifle for the Marine. It is not a very common gun and can only be seen in level 40 of the campaign being used by Civil Security Bosses and Falkoks. Only the Marine regularly carries this weapon in the Campaign. It can be purchased from the shop for $1300 credits and upgraded for $200 credits. The full upgrade price is $1900 credits, making it the cheapest overall rifle. Trivia * This is the default weapon in the Old Map Editor and the Advanced Level Editor when making a gun. * This is one of the Marine's signature weapon, along with the Pistol C-01p, and the Shotgun C-01s. * In Saw/Escape Maps, it is commonly used to see invisible walls by shooting at where you think the wall is. The shots stop if there is an invisible wall. * The rifle is the picture in the loading screen in PB:FttP. * The C-01r actually has a very high initial accuracy, but the large amount of recoil means that it has poor accuracy after just a few rounds. Skilled players can fire in bursts and fight at long range. This becomes less true with more upgrades; the level 3 and multiplayer rifles are in fact highly accurate. * Its projectile power is one of the lowest in the game. As a result, it cannot reflect off of walls, and is the only bullet class weapon that is unable to do so. It also has the lowest penetration power of any bullet class weapon in the game, an unimpressive two blocks, even when fully-upgraded. * The Assault Rifle C-01r does not have an obvious feed system. Some possibilities include: a helical magazine located on the underside in front of the trigger guard, and a horizontal magazine located on the top rear-center. * The r in the Assault Rifle C-01r's name most likely stands for rifle. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Slot 2 Category:Automatics Category:Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Correction Nine Category:Campaign Category:Marine